digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:THB
New format I've started a draft of what I hope will be the standard format for episode articles at And_so_it_Begins.../Draft; I'm just waiting on some help with the coding to finish up the "Digivolution" and Infobox templates. The only thing really missing from this version is the images you've been uploading - those can be placed throughout the synopsis, and we might emulate the tfwiki by having the captions be humorous. Really, it's your call, since you're the one handling the synopsis and images anyway. See this page for what we're trying to base it on. If you want to discuss the new format at all, or anything else related to the episode articles you've been working on, don't hesitate to talk to me on my talk page. Thanks!Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 15:37, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::I think most synopses should be able to get as long as And so it begins..., but if you'd rather not put the images throughout, then a gallery is still fine. I can try to beef up the synopses between card articles. The Digivolution box, I think, will end up being a 3 column table with the first form on the left, second form on the right, and the evolution type (>, >>, or /) in the middle. I might use an image for the evolution type, and the cells might be color-coded by level, but I'd have to figure out if that would be unsightly or not. As for captions - I think the best method might be to choose moments mentioned in the text, or that are important to the story itself, but really, as long as the article doesn't become a dumping ground, it's anyone's call. For quotes - basically, just ones that stand out. It's really you're call, just don't go wild. If you don't want to, you don't have to reformat the article's you'e already made, since I'm going to be rewatching the series, and can do it myself. Your help would be greatly appreciated though, but the most important thing is that new articles be made in this format. Thanks!Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 13:53, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Images If you ever can't find a good Toei image for the analyser bits, just put up a request on my talk page, and I'll upload one. We're trying to phase out the old low-quality images, and the anime especially should be using Toei images.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:50, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Videos Hi THB... I understand you're handling most of the episode stuff. I also posted something similar on the Digimon wiki talk page. I got that message about embedding videos in wikia... and I was thinking, what do you think about adding video recaps from episodes on the episode summary pages? Either Eng Dub or the original w/ Eng subtitles. I could do some/most. I'm thinking it would just be editing the "Previously on..." part at the beginning of each episode and sticking it on the episode it's referring to. --Rad140 00:14, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Update: I added a video along these lines to And so it begins.... The video there is what my idea basically is. I stuck it in next to the summary for now, but I'm not exactly sure where to put it. I think it constitutes Fair Use.--Rad140 01:26, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Hey. Got both your messages. I've just been editing out the first :30 or so (the recap) from the episode after. The actual editing is easy, it's just the encoding and uploading that takes time. I don't mind either way, but if you want to put them up (you're much better at the placement stuff, and they're your episode pages). I'll send you the youtube links through whatever way you prefer, or you could just check my youtube page. I'm planning on doing a couple tonight. I have all the ENG dub episodes, so i'll use those. Thanks! --Rad140 21:59, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Recaps for 6/7 of DA are up on my YouTube page. I'm going to try to go to ep 10 tonight. Message me if you need links or anything. --Rad140 00:20, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Digimon Analyser I was planning on having different templates for each analyser (01-01, 02-02, 02, Tamers, Frontier, DS). Do you have any requests or advice on their design?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:33, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Digivolution Honestly, I've been really busy with school, and forgot to work on the digivolution infobox. I'm working on it now, but it looks like it'll just be a standardized table, since there really is no "limit" to how many digivolutions are in one episode. I have the arrows uploaded, I'm going to make a template for those and then set up the Digivolution table for And so it begins....Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:43, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :The only thing I was still trying to do was get the background and borders white, but that's a problem with our css, not with the table's coding. I resized the images so they didn't take up so much space, and it seems perfect now.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:19, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Besides filling out the Other notes section and adding images from the episode, it would be nice to get the Analyser boxes to line up at the top of each row.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:21, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Unseen I'm not sure what you mean - like in the movie where Veemon keeps changing to DemiVeemon and back? I think it should generally be okay, as long as there's good evidence that the evolution happened in that episode, so we don't have editors thinking they can add "Evil Greymon > Machinedramon" just because it seems likely. If an episode is mentioned, but not shown during those events, like Etemon > MetalEtemon; if it's verified as an official evolution, and it's the first time it's verified, then okay. If it's not shown, and it's just said "Hey, Agumon becomes Greymon", well, we have actual visual confirmation for that. Does that cover it?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:37, 13 February 2009 (UTC) video recaps Ok, I went a little overboard and went up to ep 15. Oh well. They're up, and would you mind embedding and formatting them for me? Thanks. I'll add the category stuff to the new episodes b/c I'm crazy organized like that. ;)--Rad140 02:00, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Fixed. I also re-uploaded the video, and replaced it on the episode page. It should be processing now. I must have skipped a scene or something.--Rad140 16:40, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Episode recaps up to 39 are up. I'm going to have to find one for 40 somewhere, if it exists. --Rad140 00:33, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Toei Images Try to use the .gif's from here. If you can't find a white-background .gif, .jpg's are okay, but shop around. But definitely, use .gif's if you can.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:16, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ??? Ok, so I haven't been on here in a while, and checked in today, to find that none of the embedded videos in the episodes are working like they should. There is nothing but links. I've looked, and have no idea what's happening. The code looks okay and is unchanged from when it was working. If necesarry, I suppose I could change them to the youtube embedding code, but the embedding tool is so much easier! Any ideas? Regardless, I'm going to upload some more to my YT account tonight. If you're busy, I can embed some of them. --Rad140 22:57, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I think we should just continue the way we are going and hope it/someone fixes it eventually. Recaps for 18-25 are up. ::If there's a problem, you should make a notice of it at the help wikia forum. Eh, whatever happened, it seems to be fixed now.--Rad140 22:58, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Techniques I haven't checked them yet, but just to be clear, the tech part of the analyser was supposed to be for the tech listed in the analyser, not the techs used in the episode. Thanks!Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:04, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Basically, the template is supposed to be a translation of the info on the analyser screen. So, whatever name they give the tech there, that's what the box is for.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC)